When Fire Meets Ice
by myra-homunculus
Summary: This is a Shizuo x oc x Izaya fanfiction. Luna is in love with Shizuo. Izaya is in love with Luna. Shizuo is in love with Luna also. what will be the outcome of this? when Luna starts working for Izaya as his maid, what will Izaya do? What will Shizuo do when he finds out? NO FLAMES! rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

When fire meets ice?

A/N: Hello everyone! Im back with a durarara fanfiction! It is a Shizuo x oc x Izaya love story! My oc,luna, comes to Ikebukuro. Little does she know, she would be plunged into madness! God I love Shizuo but im writing Izaya in on this just to piss my friend Izzy off! Well now. Down to the basics. There will be two lemons. One between Shizuo and Luna, the other between Izaya and Luna. With all that in mind, enjoy!

I walked down the streets of ikebukuro wondering how on earth I could have gotten lost. My apartment was in Shinjuku but all the information I got was from a blonde teen who kept staring at my breast. Damn perverts in this city!. Just remembering the moment made me cross my hands over my chest. There was a sudden commotion up ahead. I quickened my pace and shoved my way through the growing crowd. One guy who wore a yellow scarf around his neck pushed me back. Breathing in deeply, I tried to control my anger. When he shoved me again, I turned to him and punched him square in the face. He went crashing to the ground. I chuckled darkly. "Don't fucking touch me you sick jerk ass bastard!"

When I finally reached the source of the commotion, I stopped dead in her tracks. There were two men. Very sexy I might add. One wore all black and had a smirk plastered onto his face. He was probably an asshole. The other wore a bartender outfit and had a really pissed look on his face. When I say pissed I mean like he isn't afraid to shove a 3 inch pole up your ass. The bartender guy picked up a nearby pole and launched it at the male in black. "Izaya!" he yelled. The male, Izaya, quickly dodged the attack by jumping up in the air and flipping over it. Watching this was amazing! I could learn from this!

"If you're going to nick me, you have to try harder than that Shizu-chan!" Izaya called. Shizu-chan picked up a nearby man who also wore a yellow scarf and threw him at Izaya laughed as the man went flying. The people next to me gave me weird looks. I stuck my tongue out at them! He once again easily dodged it. Izaya took something out of his pocket and threw it through the air. It slashed through Shizu-chan's dress shirt. Blood poured from the wound. I did the most stupid thing in my life. I ran out of the crowd and stood between the two. I held up my hands, palms facing the two. They both gave shocked looks.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Are you two trying to fucking kill each other! I mean it was a pretty damn interesting fight, but still!" Izaya once again smirked. I ran over to Shizu-chan and ripped off part of my shirt and placed it against his wound. "Well, now that you have a nurse Shizu-chan, I will be on my way." I glared At the man. I was not a fucking nurse to nobody! Izaya disappeared into the shadows.

(Shizuo pov)

"Damn flea! Get back here!" he grunted when cloth connected with his wound. He looked down to see a small girl that had black hair and silver eyes. "Your cut is pretty deep. You need to see a doctor!" She eyed him with concerned eyes. He slapped her hand away. "I'll be fine!" he yelled. He instantly regretted it. "So, what's your feud with that whacko?" She asked. He growled. "He pinned me for something and nearly destroyed my life!" she giggled. He looked at her awkwardly. "I'd hate him too if I were in your position." She worked on his injury. People around them stared.

She stood and looked at him. He stood as well and thanked her. He turned to leave but she stopped him. "Please allow me to see that you get home safely!" he grunted and started walking. She followed close behind. People parted their way to let them through. He turned to look at her. "What's your name?" she smiled at him. "Im Luna Miyori. What's your name?" he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Shizuo Heiwajima. "She smiled back up at him. "You know, you fought really well out there. I envy your strength!" he turned and gave her a weird look. "You? Envy me? It should be the other way around. I envy you for your humanity."

She smiled once more as they came to a rundown apartment building. She turned to him. "You rest up now Mr. almighty Heiwajima." She giggled. He smiled barely at the nickname. "You make it home safely Ms. Stupid for envying me" he turned and went.

(Nobody pov)

She watched him leave with a pit of despair deep within her stomach. She knew he was injured but she had to let him go. Standing, she walked back into the crowd and continued her walk to Shinjuku. She kicked a pebble underneath her foot. She was in Shinjuku and not far from her home. She was suddenly pulled into an alleyway by someone.

She was harshly shoved against the brick wall." Hey you bastard Lemme go!" She smelled cologne. Not that cheap shit you buy at Wal-Mart. But the rich kind. The ones that the rich could only afford. She heard a silky voice near her ear. "That was a dangerous move, Luna" she jerked back to only hit her head on the wall behind her. Damn that hurt! "H-h-how do y-you k-know my name?" she heard an amused chuckle. "Indeed. I have been watching you Luna" fear ran up her spine. "I also know you want a job. And I was thinking since you live in Shinjuku, you won't be far from my place. Don't worry. I won't kill you or rape you. I don't like girls like you. Your just my lovely pawns in my game." A piece of paper was crinkled into Luna's hand. "Meet me at my office after school. There is the address." And with that, he was gone. Only leaving the smell of his cologne.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter! Had to get it started! Guess who was playing Mr. Stalker?! Whoever knows gets a cookie! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

When fire meets ice

Chapter 2

A/N: Hola! Hope you guys all loved the last chapter! Today, Luna will go to the stalkers apartment! Ooo creepy huh? Well gets to it!

Luna stepped up onto the steps leading into the apartment. It looked more like a ware house than an apartment but you never know. She pulled open the door and walked in. Now it looked like an office! Why can't they make up their damn minds?! Luna walked up to the front desk to see a woman dressed in a green shirt with long brown hair.

The woman looked up from her work. "What do you want?" she asked rather rudely." Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the fucking bed!" she just rolled her eyes. "Im here to meet with a bastard who practically raped me in the alleyway near here. I think his name was…" crap! She didn't even know the males name! "Meet with who?" the female eyes narrowed. "Here!" she handed her the card with the address on it. She took it and scanned over it. "Yup this is his handwriting. Hold on a sec." The woman picked up the phone and pressed a button and set it back down. Luna tapped her black nails on the counter.

The same silky voice from the previous night came over the speaker. "Yes Namine?" She sighed. "There's a girl here to see you. Her name is-"she was cut off by the voice. "Luna. Yes. Send her up." There was a crackle and the line went dead. Namine stood and walked over to the elevator and slid a card through a slit. The light turned green as the doors slid open. "Floor 3. Door at the end of the hallway." She returned to her desk and began on the paperwork again.

Luna stepped onto the elevator and watched as the doors slid closed. In only a few seconds time, she would come face to face with the guy from last night. Fearing the worst, the elevator opened to the third floor and she stepped out.' The door at the end of the hall' she recalled Namine's words. She slowed her pace as she approached the door. Her heart was going 50 mph. she could hear the blood rush in her ears. Reaching the door, she took in a deep breath and opened it.

(Shizuo pov)

Shizuo walked around ikebukuro. Something was bothering him. Who was that girl from last night? The one who tried to help him. Luna he thought her name was. Everyone had always been so scared of him because of his strength. But not her. She had come right up to him and touched him. Not caring who or what he was.

Sighing, he took out a package of his cigarettes. Pulling one from the box, he lit it and inhaled the nicotine. It always soothed him when he needed it. He wished he could see the girl from last night again.

(Izaya and Luna)

Luna's mouth dropped. Behind the desk was the guy from yesterday. Izaya. So Izaya was the one from last night? She saw him smirk at her reaction. "You're the one who practically raped me!" she pointed at him. He chuckled and stood walking over to her. She backed against the wall. He trapped her with his arms near her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Didn't you hear me last night? I don't like girls like you. Your only my pawns." He smirked and blew in her ear. She shivered. He walked away and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

She sat and glared at him. "What the hell do you want from me? I have to stalk someone right now so can we get on with this." She sighed and pulled her grey jacket up over her shoulders and over her Raria academy uniform. She was a senior this year and could not wait to get out of Raria academy. It was just too damn far to walk!

"How old are you Luna?" he crossed his legs as he looked at her, his eyes full with mischief. "Uh gee. Lemme see. Im a senior in high school so that must make me 18!" she rolled her eyes. Izaya chuckled. "Now don't we have a smart mouth on us?" she glared at him. "What's the damn job?" she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked and stood and beckoned her to follow him.

She followed and he led her into a hallway and opened a door. It was a bedroom! 'Dammit! Make up your damn minds!' she thought. The clothes lying on the bed stopped her thinking. There was a maid outfit on the bed. She turned around and grabbed Izaya by his shirt collar and shook him to death. "YOU SICK BASTARD! I WILL NEVER WEAR THE DAMN OUTFIT!" he simply just relaxed and let her yell at him.

She dropped him and went to the clothes on the bed. He stood and walked over to her and pushed her onto the bed. He leaned over her and easily held her hands above her head. She squirmed trying to break free. Finally, she screamed. A blood piercing scream with some profanity thrown in. seconds later, Izayas phone rang. He easily held her arms above her head as he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hello my dear Namine!" there was some female talking on the other end and then silence. "What? Oh nothing. Just teaching Ms. Luna here the punishment for disobeying me." There was some more female chatter and Izaya sighed. Luna took the time to scream for help. "Damnit Namine! Call for help im being-"Izaya flipped the phone closed and looked her dead in the eye and smirked. He leaned in and whispered. "I could rape you right here and now and there is nothing you could do about it." Panic filled Luna. "I thought you don't like girls like me." He chuckled. "I don't have to like you to get what I want out of you." He spread her legs and situated himself between them. She tried to knee him in his family jewels but he dodged it. He laughed and stood, looking down on her. She trembled under his gaze. He pointed to the dress and then the bed. "You will be living here as my maid. Get dressed and begin your duties. First, clean the office room." He then turned and headed for the door. Opening it, he turned around to look at her. "I will break you, Luna" and with that, he was gone.

A/N: what? You really thought Izaya was going to rape her? Nah! But the chapters here on out will be lemons. Mostly between Izaya x Luna and 3 between Shizuo and Luna! Until then…Tata!


	3. Chapter 3

When fire meets ice

Chapter 3

A/N: Lemon chapter peeps! I don't own durarara. If I did, Shizuo would be sexier and Izaya will never exist! Aren't you glad I don't own it? Thank you to all who reviewed! i love you guys! -gives out cookies- now this is a Shizuo lemon. But Izaya makes an unexpected appearance!

Luna woke up the next morning, dreading the day before her. She had moved in, with no help from Izaya. She stood out of the bed and got dressed in the maid outfit that had still been in the same place as last night. Memories from last night flooded her mind and pink overcame her cheeks and anger mixed in her stomach.

Making her way down the hall, she heard Izaya humming. 'how the hell can he be so happy? Oh yea! He almost stole my innocence!' she shook her head and stepped into the living room/office. The humming stopped as Izaya looked up from his laptop and glanced at her. The maid bonnet mixed with her hair perfectly and matched her eyes amazingly.

He chuckled and pointed to the room. "Get to cleaning Luna." She nodded and took a duster and began dusting the bookshelf. Minutes later, Izayas phone rang. He answered it with a smooth hello. There was a silence for a second then Izaya sighed. He said his goodbyes and stood from his chair. He walked over to Luna and brushed a loose hair behind her ear and chuckled evily.

"someone needs my help. I will be back in a few hours. I expect this room to be spotless. If it isn't, it will get taken out of get taken out of your paycheck!" he twirled away and opened the door. "Wait! Im getting paid?" she sounded alarmed.

"Unless you want to get paid in pleasure" he chuckled darkly. "Nah im good. I'd rather keep my innocence for a few more days" he let out a loud laugh and exited the room. She waited for the right moment and glanced out the window. He was nowhere in sight.

Laughing quietly to herself, she opened the door and bolted down the hallway. She climbed on the elevator and went down the three stories. When the doors opened, she bolted out and exited the building. Namine just shook her head and sighed. "She'll be back. By force or by will." Once outside, she glanced around to see if Izaya was watching. She saw a black jacket disappear behind a building.

Luna ran down the street, her maid dress flying behind her. She had to get to ikebukuro before Izaya saw her and drug her back to her place of confinement. Little did she know, a pair of dark eyes were watching her every move. A few minutes later she saw the familiar sign that told her she was in ikebukuro. She ran down a familiar street until she saw someone walking her way. She hid behind a lamp post and waited for him to pass. When she saw him pass by her, she quietly followed him.

She got weird looks from people as she stalked the blonde hair male. He stopped in front of a run-down apartment complex. He slowly climbed up the steps and entered his apartment. When the door closed she sprinted up the steps until she came to his door. She straightened her maid outfit and reached out to knock. A little tap and the door flew open to reveal Shizuo. He was still in his bartender get up, but his vest was off and his shirt unbuttoned. Her cheeks turned pink.

"You're the girl from that day." He sounded pleased. "Please let me come in!" she looked behind her and she was sure she saw a black figure fly behind an electric pole. "Uh, sure?" he stepped to the side and allowed her in. she flew in and looked around, it wasn't much. Not like Izayas apartment. It was still cozy looking. The door shut behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

"So are you going to tell me why you came busting up in my apartment dressed like a maid. It isn't Halloween yet," she sighed. "I was forced to work for Izaya!" Shizuo's expression grew dark. He pushed her up against the wall. "Did he send you here?" he growled. She quickly shook her head. "He made me his maid! Please you have to hide me! I don't want to go back there!" she felt her eyes get watery. He sighed and pulled away. She grabbed his arm and he looked back at her.

She looked so innocent. Her black hair was matted with sweat and her grey eyes pleading. "Please Shizuo!" he nodded and turned to face her. She surprised him when she hugged him. He fell to the floor and looked at her. Her lips were inches from his. She blushed and started to pull away but Shizuo grabbed her and their lips met in a hungry kiss.

His hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her. He kept in the back of his mind, his strength. He could easily hurt her. She relaxed against him. He pulled away to look her in her silver eyes. Her eyes were a mix of surprise and want. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Please take me before he can" he nodded and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. The bed was still unmade from this morning. He laid her gently on it. He climbed on her and looked at her. The moonlight from his window casted pale shadows on her body.

She had taken off the maid outfit leaving her in her white cotton undies. (Maid outfits don't have room for bras). He leaned her back on the bed. "If I hurt you, I want-I want you to tell me okay Luna?" she nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "I know you won't hurt me Shizuo"

He began kissing down her neck. He came across her soft spot where she shivered. He kissed really hard at that one spot causing a bruise to form. She entangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned his name. "Shizuo!" she cried out as he enclosed his lips on her left breast. He needed the right breast with his fingers. He swirled his tongue over the erect bud. He switched the actions to where the other breast got the same treatment. She moaned again. She let out a mewl of protest when his lips left her breast. His kissed down her stomach until he came to the cotton panties. He ripped them off her in one blow. She closed her legs embarrassed to be seen in front of Shizuo.

He kissed her kneecap as he whispered. "You're beautiful. Don't hide your beauty from me" she slowly opened her legs to him. He smiled and kissed her lips before he dived into her core. She cried out in ecstasy as he worked wonders on her womanhood. He licked, nipped, and kissed the tender flesh of her core causing her to go crazy. He inserted a single digit into her. Then another, spreading her. He pumped in and out of her and added another finger, stretching her further. She once again moaned as his fingers worked magic.

She whimpered as she felt his fingers disappear. As if teasingly, he began to strip. He first unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and threw it to the ground. He then unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He shrugged out of his pants leaving him in nothing but black boxers. She sat up and sat on her knees. Looking him dead in the eye, she smiled lightly. "Thank you Shizuo. For not shoving me back outside to get captured by that maniac." Shizuo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"It is strange how we are having sex and we don't even know each other." He brought his thumb up and traced her cheekbone. "You're doing it for a good cause." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He gently laid her back down on the bed. He rid himself of his boxers leaving his 10 inch member exposed. She gasped at the size of it. "Shizuo that won't fit inside me!" he leaned in and kissed her passionately as he slid himself inside her.

She cried out as he broke her barrier. She had never felt so much pain in her life. It felt like she was being ripped from the inside out. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Shizuo lightly kissed the tears away. He remained still inside her and waited. Soon the pain melted away and she nodded for him to continue. He pulled out and shoved back in. This time she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her.

He grabbed her hips tightly as he thrusted. He broke out a loud moan as he felt her walls tighten around him. He took one hand and held her hands above her head. She remembered Izaya doing the same but Shizuo's touch burned into her skin. She was sure it would leave a mark. He kissed the spot on her neck causing a bruise to form as he continued thrusting. She felt a warm pool in her stomach and knew her climax was near. "Shizuo! Im going to-"she was cut off as he nodded. "Me too!" she felt him suddenly pull out. She knew why. He didn't want to get her pregnant. She felt his fingers retake the place where he was. He pumped in and out of her. She came onto his fingers. She felt a warm liquid on her stomach and opened her eyes to see he had come onto her .

He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her hairline. "So tell me, how you became that flea's maid?" she laughed. "he forced me into it by practically raping me." Shizuo growled. "I won't let him lay a hand on you" she sighed and snuggled into him. Suddenly, a silky voice came from the window. "Are you playing with _my _toy Shizu-chan?"

A/N: there you go another chapter! I really liked this chapter! I hope you did too!


	4. Chapter 4

When fire meets ice

Chapter 4

A/N: very short chapter! Izaya teaches Luna that she is his and no one else's. sorry if Izaya is ooc. I did this in a rush! Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry it is late!

Luna swirled around to see Izaya sitting perched on the open window. "My my, what a lovely sight you are Luna. Naked suits you well." He laughed. She scrambled to get herself covered. Shizuo pushed her behind him. "Damn flea!" he jumped out of bed dressed back in his boxers. Luna ran to the doorway and flew outside. Dressed in only a sheet, she ran down the street. People once again gave her odd looks.

She dove into an alleyway. The sun was setting right now which casted shadows in the alleyway. She stopped to catch her breath. She had run halfway to Shinjuku. She was in a serious case for a need of oxygen. She felt like someone was with her in the alleyway. She was then hit from behind. She felt the blow and landed on her head, falling into unconsciousness.

Luna woke in a bed. Not just any bed. The bed back at Izayas apartment/ office. She flew up from the bed and ran into the hallway and into the main room. Izaya was sitting at his desk, on his computer. He looked up at her and smirked sadistically. "Well look who woke up!"

She growled at him. Glancing behind him at the window, she saw that she was stark naked, her D cup breast free from their usual binding. She quickly covered herself. Izaya stood and walked over to her. She took a few steps back. A few steps closer. A few steps back. Soon she hit a couch and was like a prey for slaughter. He took her wrist and examined it. "He bruised my toy." He sounded fake hurt. She snapped her wrist back to her chest. His finger brushed her hip. "And here too" she flinched.

He leaned in and whispered. "I don't share my toys." He then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bedroom and throwing her on the bed. She curled up fearing the worst. He climbed onto her. Holding her hands above her head, he whispered in her ear. "You're going to see what happens when my pawns disobey me." He chuckled darkly as he spread her legs and took his thumb circling her clit. She whimpered. "Im going to make you beg for release." She gasped as she felt his thumb press harder against her clitoris. She shook her head. "No stop please!"

He whispered in her ear. "You're getting punished for giving yourself to that hotheaded monster before me." He entered his pointer finger into her and pumped it in and out. "Izaya!" she cried out. "Stop please!" he smirked evilly. "Your body is just begging." She whimpered as he drove in another finger into her. He pumped in and out of her.

"Your resisting me but your body isn't." he licked her clit causing her to try to scoot back. "Please Izaya-san" he sighed. "Don't make me get the ropes out my dear Luna." He added a third finger. His three middle fingers pumped her while his thumb circled her pearl. She felt heat flood her body. "Please Izaya!" he smirked.

"Please what my precious pawn?" she moaned. "Please stop!" he smiled once more as he let go of her hands. He took off his black long-sleeved shirt and threw it to the floor. He got on his knees and stripped of his pants and boxers. He laid her back down and opened her legs, positioning himself. He slid inside her, stretching her. He wasn't as big as Shizuo but he had the size to make up for it. She felt a sharp pain as he withdrew and slammed back into her.

She cried out in pain. Izaya didn't stop. He kept pounding. She beat on his chest trying to get him to stop. He moaned her name. "Luna. I didn't know you would feel this good! Shizu-chan sure picks the right girls to screw!" she felt anger towards him. He leaned down to the side of her neck that Shizuo didn't bruise. He sucked on that spot, leaving a mark of his own.

Her inner walls clenched as she was hurled through cloud nine. She felt her core explode. She arched her back sharply, and Izaya knew she was coming. He felt her inner walls clench around his shaft and he grunted and pulled out and came all over her face, chest, and stomach. She collapsed back on to the bed. Izaya lay next to her beads of sweat producing on his skin. He looked at her and smirked. "Do you see what happens when you disobey me?" she nodded. "Are you going to be sneaking out to go see the monster Shizu-chan?" she didn't answer but he already knew the answer. "I guess you still didn't learn your lesson," he sighed and flipped her over and shoved into her without even telling her.

She cried out in pain as he thrusted in and out of her. She could hear the wet sounds they made as he shoved in and out of her core. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks. The truth is, the reason why she came earlier, she was thinking of Shizuo. She felt amazing when she was with him, no matter how much he hurt her.

She awoke in cold sweat as she looked around her. She was indeed back in Izayas apartment but she was clothed in a jacket. His jacket. She sat up and put her head in her hands. Why had she been dreaming about Izaya? Did her body want him that bad. She refused to give into her fleshly desires.

Her mind drifted to Shizuo, him holding her and kissing her and making love. She would never be the same after that night. She had come to a conclusion. She was madly in love with Shizuo!

A/N: awwwww such a sad ending! Sorry if Izaya seemed ooc. I don't know how he would sexually punish one of his pawns!hehe review and you get cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

When fire meets ice

Chapter 5

A/N: this is a Shizuo oc lemon. Not saying how they meet up. Read to find out.

Luna woke up to see the maid outfit at the end of her bed. She sighed as she recalled last night's events. Sitting up, she placed her head in her hands. Tears pooled out of her eyes. Had she actually had sex with Izaya? There was the sound of humming from down the hallway. She stood and got dressed and went in the main room. Izaya was back in his usual attire. Everything black.

He looked up from his coffee and smiled. "Good morning Luna!" she flinched as she walked. This went noticed by Izaya. "Sorry about last night. I am just really greedy when it comes to my toys." He smirked. "Im not your damn toy." Luna growled. "Then why where you screaming my name last night?" her eyes filled with tears. She stopped in mid thought. So they did have sex? Panic filled her. "I HATE YOU IZAYA ORIHARA!" she collapsed onto the floor in tears.

He stood and walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Listen Luna, you are mine. Nobody else you got that? No one lays a hand on you or I will kill them." She looked up at him. He leaned and kissed her. She shoved away harshly. "Don't touch me!" she wiped her lips. He sighed. I need you to go to the store in ikebukuro and get something." He held out a prescription. "Birth control?" she glared at him. "No way in hell!"

He sighed. "So I guess your fine with me getting you pregnant. I wonder what our kids will loo-""fine!" she stood and grabbed her jacket and took the piece of paper and exited the building. She headed towards ikebukuro. As she walked, she kept thinking of Shizuo. How she made a promise to Izaya that she would forget about Shizuo. But no matter what, she couldn't. She had fallen for the bastard.

She turned the corner that led to the shop but stopped due to the fact she saw a certain blonde male in front of the store. She felt her eyes water at the promise. She pulled her hood up over her head and walked towards him. He was wary of her presence but didn't stop her. As she passed him she whispered, "im sorry Shizuo. Im so sorry!" she continued into the store.

She soon found the pharmacy and handed them the prescription. The old lady took it and her eyes widened. "You're the lover of Izaya Orihara, the famous informant." She felt tears prickle her eyes as she nodded remembering the source of her torture. "Hold on one second Ms.!" The little old lady left for a second and returned with a phone speaking into it. "Yea she is right here hold on." She handed the phone to Luna. She took it and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ah I see you have made it to the store just fine! Im glad!" came the familiar silky voice on the other end. She jerked back in shock. "So your stalking me now?" she retorted. She heard a chuckle. "There is the old Luna I know. I miss her." He sounded affectionate but you never know when it comes to Izaya. "What do you want?" she saw Shizuo glance her way but she quickly averted her gaze. "Just to check up on you. Cant lovers check up on each other?" anger boiled in her veins. "WE ARENT LOVERS!" She yelled receiving a few awkward glances even one from Shizuo. She blushed. "Sure we are, you're getting birth control for me correct?" she growled and hung up on his ass.

The old lady frowned and took back the phone and handed her the birth control. "He is a very nice guy." Luna smiled sadistically. "Yea if you call him holding you down and savaging your body nice then yes, he is _very_ nice." She turned on her heels and ran towards the door.

She was not paying attention and slammed into Shizuo. She fell back and her hood fell back revealing her to Shizuo. His eyes widened as he saw it was Luna on the ground. He quickly helped her up to her feet. She hid the birth control behind her back. "Luna! I have been searching for you everywhere!" he held her against him. She pulled away and backed up. She needed to get out of there. She turned around and bolted down the street, Shizuo following pursuit. She grunted and turned into an alleyway.

She thought she had lost him until she was being pinned against a wall by the same man she was running from. "S-Sh-Shizuo" she stuttered. She was so shocked that she accidently dropped the birth control at her feet. Shizuo looked down in confusion then his eyes sparked with anger. "He is touching you isn't he?" she turned her head, tears threatening to spill. He growled. "How many times?" she sniffled holding in tears. "How many times Luna?" she felt a tear run down her cheek as she answered him. "Twice." She felt his hands grow into fist.

"Damn flea!" he punched the wall beside her head making her flinch. She grabbed ahold of his shirt as she clung to him. "Please Shizuo! Don't get mad! It was my entire fault! If I hadn't come to you and given myself to you, none of this would have happened!" she felt him relax and wrap his arms around her. "Don't say things like that Luna! That night was the best night of my life!"

She busted out crying as she hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent of soap and cigarettes. To her that was better than Izayas rich bastard cologne. He held her against him. She pushed back and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please make love to me again Shizuo. I need to get Izaya off me!" he nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tears still running down her cheeks. Shizuo pressed her against the wall of a building and began kissing down her neck. She felt the familiar flutter inside her stomach signaling she was getting aroused. He gently took off her maid outfit careful not to dirty it or Izaya would know they had been together. God knows what he will do if he figured out she had slept with him. But he didn't go so easy with her cotton undies. He ripped them off her in one blow.

She undid his vest and let it drop to the ground near her dress. Next the bowtie, then the dress shirt. When she reached his pants she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I love you Shizuo Heiwajima" he kissed her neck and whispered back to her. "I love you too Luna Miyori." She choked back tears as she hugged him. He hugged her back as he kissed her passionately. She then undid his pants and watched them slip to the ground along with his boxers. The familiar 10 inch shaft stood at attention. Shizuo picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the pile of clothes they had made.

He spread her legs and was fixing to penetrate her when she stopped him. "I want to try something new." She blushed and flipped them over to where she was on top. She slid herself down to his shaft and kissed the head causing him to shr**u**dder. She took this as a sign to continue. She engulfed him into her mouth as she licked the slit at the end of the head. He groaned as his fingers locked in her hair. She began bobbing up and down on his shaft with her mouth. "Oh god Luna!" he called her name over and over. She took her hand and whatever she couldn't fit inside her mouth, she massaged with her hand. She lightly bit down causing a hiss from him. She thought of the punishments she would receive from Izaya if he ever found out.

"Luna im going to ngh!" he exploded within her mouth. She felt the bitter salty liquid travel down her throat. She pulled away and she was flipped over by Shizuo and was placed on her back. His lips brushed hers as she felt his shaft prod her entrance. She nodded and he slipped himself in. She moaned as she felt him inside her. He began thrusting in and out of her. She arched her back in pleasure as she moaned louder. "Shi-Shizuo" she felt him hit a spot that caused her to see stars. She cried out in ecstasy. He kept hitting the spot over and over. She felt herself near climax. She cried out for Shizuo to go faster. "Please go faster Shizuo!" he complied as he pushed in and out of her, also nearing climax.

He pulled himself out and came onto her stomach. She came as well seeing his face behind her eyelids. She panted as she came down from cloud nine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "If Izaya ever touches you again, I will kill him" she giggled and sat up. "I have to get going before he really suspects anything." She quickly dressed herself and ran over to Shizuo and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her gently. He then pressed her against the wall and raised her leg. He placed his lips on her hipbone and kissed hard enough to leave a mark. "You are mine, Luna"

A/N: there you go! Another lemon said and done! See you next time!


	6. my note to you guys 3

**Hello everyone! I have great news…and a little bad news.**

**The good news shall be first!**

**I AM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR!**

**Yep you read that correctly.**

**I am looking for an editor. So if you want to help me out on all my stories, email me at ss501gurl1998 **

**I promise I won't bite….maybe.**

**Now the bad news. As you have probably read in the reviews, I need to go back to school and learn grammar. Ummm I am in ninth grade please give me a break! That is also the reason I am looking for an editor.**

**If you want to be an editor, you know what to do! I look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
